The Kidnap
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: Bella and Edward Have hated since they were about 3 but when they get thrown into a dreadful situation will the hate be replaced by Love? I know i suck at summarys but this is my first fanfic so be nice and read to see if you like. warning adult language!
1. Prolog

All my life, well as long as i can remember i have always hated Edward Cullen. With his stupid smile and cocky attitude every girl has been after him. Even though we are the same age he always acts like the older one, the smarter one. But i have always known what he's been like. He acted goody goody two shoes around our parents. But when we were out of the way of the adult's eye that's when the real Edward came out to play. He used to tease me sometimes. He used to humiliate me. But when i realised he wasn't going to let up with this i started getting my own pay backs. Stuffing fish and water bombs in his locker at school nicking his clothes when he went in the shower(okay i know that sound weird but we have know each other since we were born so...) that kind of stuff. But one eventful day after school when me and Edward got kidnapped our whole lives changed.

**Okay this is my first Fan fic so be nice! Okay i will put up more of this as soon as i can but can you PLEASE!! reveiw!!!!**

**See ya later, Edward Lover 1817 **


	2. Chapter 1 BPOV First day back

BPOV 

.Beep.

Will that Bloody alarm clock switch off!

I don't want to go to school. I don't even want to get out of this bed!. I just want to stay here all day. And why is that? It's because i will have to see Edward Bloody Cullen!!!!. Don't judge me his parents are nice, well there great even. They would be angles if they haven't had the devils child, but they had to have him didn't they. I don't blame them it's not there fault, it's his. Without his cocky attitude and his personality i think i might like him a tad. But he has all the things i don't like. Just like when we were kids. He used play pranks on me, he used to humiliate me. It was like that for a couple of years before i realised he wasn't going to let up on all the humiliations so i got my own back. Putting fish in his locker and water balloons and stealing his clothes when he went in the shower (Please don't judge me for that!!! I didn't even see anything!!!!!) But he was angry when he got out of the shower but it was worth to see the look on his face every time. I wonder what we will do to him today? Me, Alice and Angela. Alice and Angela are my best friends and Alice is Edwards's sister. But she's nothing like him she kind of hates him to because he treats Alice the same so she always wants to get back at him as much as i do. Angela on the other hand... she just hates Edward because of what he does to me and Alice so she helps us with the pranks as well. What will we do to him today though? Nick his gym kit so he can't play his precious football. Yeah that or.... Just then the sound of my fathers' voice carried up the stairs disturbing my thought process.

"Bella you better be out off that bed and down hear in 10 minutes otherwise Alice and Angela aren't staying the night!"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute Dad" Great it sounded like i had just been strangled.

"Better be" Charlie mumbled.

My dad wasn't really the responsible type. That was always my mom's job, so god knows why he's calling me to get out of bed, oh well. I glanced at my clock and quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower. Damn i only have 20 minutes before school starts i think I'll need to skip breakfast if i'm gonna get there. After 10 minutes i got out the shower all my muscles relaxed and made my way to the closet. I kept my outfit simple Blue denim jeans, a plane white top and some sneakers, I knew in that second Alice was not going to be happy. She always made a big deal about what i wear but i don't give a crap so i just kept myself simple and prepared my self for the worst. I glance at my clock again ad it said that i had 8 minutes left, Damn it, I grabbed my phone, my bag and jacket and ran down stairs. When i was about half way down the stairs i tripped awarering my mom and dad of my where abouts.

"Bella?" my mothers sweet voice called from the kitchen "come get some breakfast dear other wise you'll be hungry for god knows how long."

I glanced at my watch. God 6 minutes left.

"Sorry mom I've got to go otherwise I'll be late."

"Okay but make sure you eat something whilst you're at school your thin as it is."

She gave me a smile as i walked through the front door and i ran to my truck (a gift from my dad) and gave her a quick smile before i drove off. Good job Forks High is only 5 minutes away i guess if i drive faster than normal i will get there.

I put my foot down even more and my truck just speed down the street and on to the road where Forks High is. I got there with 2 minutes to spare and Edward had already gone inside god this must be must be my lucky day. I spotted Alice and Angela waiting for me and looking worried, but as soon as Alice saw me look of worry disappeared and they both came right over.

"God Bells we were worried you weren't going to make it and we were going to have to hunt you down and drag you hear." Alice said with a humorous look on her face.

"Well i'm here now so that won't happen" I stated with a smile on my face. Alice always cheered me up when i was down.

"So we still on for tonight?" Angela asked.

"As far as i'm aware of yes. Were driving straight to my house okay? So i hope you got you're stuff in your cars?" Pray to god they have there stuff i don't want to go to both there houses and pick up their stuff especially Alice's.

"Yeah we got our stuff" Thank god "Little miss Alice here called me up just before i left the house saying you better have you're stuff in a bag in your car for tonight coz were going straight to Bella's" Man Alice creeps me out some times when she says things like that turn out to be true.

"We better get going inside otherwise we'll be late." I said before Alice could start up a topic that we wouldn't be able to stop talking about before we got to class half an hour late.

They both looked at each other and then looked at me before Alice grabbed my Hand and dragged me through the school doors just as the warning bell rang.

**Okay That's Chapter 1 What do you think??? Please Review. I finished this chapter the day after i posted the epolog but i had to figure out how to post the chapter. I'm working on Chapter 1 again but in Edwards pov and i promise i will uplode as soon as i can!!! Oh yeah can i thank Cassie Wolf for my first review ever i am very greatful!!! Okay so please review!!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	3. Chapter 1 First Day Back EPOV

EPOV 

"Edward get your sorry ass down here now! Other wise were going to be late!"

Emmett's voice rung loud and clear through the house alerting me that he was making himself known as the strong one of this house hold and me as the irresponsible one . Well that basterd can stuff it i'm not getting out of this bed even if he drags me out and takes me to school the way i am. I'm not seeing that Bitch Swan today. Well i don't want to see her ever! Your probably wondering what i'm talking about, well I'll tell you! Isabella Swan aka Bella the evil Bitch is one of my family 'friends'. My parents adore her they think she's a little angle. But i know how she really is! The conniving scheming little minx! My sister Alice is on her team to! Apparently i'm really mean to her but what else are brothers are going to do! Sit and drink tea with her? Yeah right. My thoughts where suddenly interrupted when Emmett came bursting through my bedroom door looking like he could kill someone.

"Edward I'll give you one more chance! You get out that bed now and get ready or i will drag you out that bed and will dress you and drag you to the car and to school!"

Is that a threat! Well two can play at this game. So i put my arms behind my head and settled down on my bed even more and put on my mischievous smirk on my face.

"That's it!"

Oh shit! He's running toward me like a stem train! Oh shit i'm gonna have to get up other wise I'll be dead. Literally. So i jumped of the bed and to the other side of the room with a look of Shit i'm toast on my face. But he just stopped running and looked toward me and said,

"Right now you're out of bed go get dressed Alice's gone already and i don't want to be late so get your butt in that bathroom get a shower and be down stairs in 10 minutes!"

God can you be anymore Pissed? I shook my head and went into the bathroom and switched the shower on.

5 minutes later

Man that shower was good and i have 5 minutes to spare what can i do in 5 minutes? Just as i was staring to sort through the possibilities Emmett's voice came crawling upstairs and into my ear.

"Edward i know your out the shower and you've got your clothes on so get down hear right now!"

"Yes mother" i mumbled.

I went down stairs against my own will an into the kitchen where my mother, Father and Emmett where. My mother was a kind and sweet woman with my strange bronze hair and my green eyes she could be strict when someone did something really wrong but apart from that she would do anything for anyone. My father had Ice blue eyes and bright blond hair he works at the hospital as the best doctor in Forks and he teaches me and Alice some things about being a doctor and how to handle situations but apart from being the best doctor he is one of the best fathers there is. He would do anything for me or Alice or Emmett and that makes him what he is.

"Hello Dear do you want some breakfast?" My mother asked me with a sweet smile on her face. I was about to answer when Emmett cut in,

"No mom Edward can't have breakfast otherwise we will be late if he wanted breakfast he should have got out of bed when i told him to."

"Okay Emmett see you both later." Our mother called as we walked out the door.

"Bye mom" we said in union.

Emmett was silent all the way to school and when i tried to talk him he shut me out. His mood only lightened when he saw Rosalie Hale waiting for us with her brother Jasper. Jasper is going out with Alice so he doesn't talk to me much he mostly plays sucky sucky with my sister. God that's gross. When we got out the car Emmett ran right over to Rosalie and kissed her. Man i had to look away it was to gross. I'm okay when i kiss someone but when a member of my family does i just get grossed out.

I when i started to walk away a girl with strawberry blond hair stepped in front of me and whispered in my ear,

"Me. You. Tonight 8:30"

Immediately stepped away and looked at her and realised it was Tanya Fucking Denali. She had been harassing me for weeks. I've declined her, I've told her to fuck off, everything! This chick does not take a hint! She even thinks i'm her boyfriend! I think i might need to get a restraining order on her. I looked at her again and started to walk off. A couple of seconds later i realised she was following me! So i turned round and glared at her she has this rant coming.

"Tanya Can you leave me alone. I'm not your boyfriend and never will be! So just FUCK OFF!"

"Oh don't be like that sweet pea" She purred i think she was trying to be sexy, well it wasn't.

"Sweet pea! Oh my god! Kill me just kill me now!"

"Don't say that never say that!" She put her hand on my arm and smiled.

I shook her arm off and looked at her with disgusted. "Just Fuck off and leave me the FUCK ALONE!"

And with that i turned around and headed to class. Good job i didn't see Bella Swan yet other wise i would have awall.

**Right there's Chapter 1 in Edward's POV i know it's rubbish right i only got one review last time and i have got lots of alerts and favorates not that i'm not grateful for them things but i would like more reviews and thank you Cassie wolf for the reviews!!! I will update soon Okay please review!!!**

**see ya**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	4. Chapter 2 Help? BPOV

BPOV 

Me Angela and Alice walked to the student office talking about Jessica and Mike. Apparently they had just got together after months of liking each other secretly. But i didn't believe that bull crap about them liking each other for months and not telling each other because Mike asked me out everyday it was starting to become a routine of him asking me and me saying no. Don't get me wrong he a nice guy and a good friend (yes i am friends with him) but i don't see him as anything more just a friend. I have to let him down easy every day but i don't think he ever takes it seriously.

Me, Angela and Alice walked into the office then to get our Time tables and find out what classes we had with each other. We always pray that we have at least 3 lessons together but Angela and Alice also prayed there boyfriends would be with them to. Angela's Boyfriends called Ben Cheney he nice sweet and totally faithful. He thinks the world of Angela and always treats he right but he also doesn't think what he says sometimes and makes he mad but she's only mad at him for about half an hour and then there back to being kissy kissy again and when the get like that i have to leave. Don't get me wrong it's nice for them when their kissing but i can't stand it grosses me out. And Alice's Boyfriend is Jasper Hale he's part of Edward's gang but he doesn't talk to them much. He's only there because his twin sister Rosalie is there and he doesn't want her to get hurt. He also hates Edward with all his heart and soul with what he does to Alice. He hates it. He even helps us with our pranks against Edward when we have the chance.

Mrs. Cope brought me out of my thoughts when she spotted us walk in the office to get our time tables. She smiled at us then spoke.

"Hello dears what can i do for you today?"

"We've come to get our time tables" Alice said with a smile on her face. We have always like Mrs. Cope.

"Of course"

She ruffled around a minute before she appeared with our time tables.

"There you go Alice, Angela, Bella. I hope you have a nice day." She said as we walked outside in the corridor to see what we had.

First period: Maths z

Second Period: science m

Third Period: English I

Lunch

Forth Period: Gym

Fifth Period: Biology X

Oh great! Last period with Edward could this day get any worse! Well at least i have 3 classes with Angela and Alice.

"What have you got?" Alice Asked with excitement on her face.

"Maths z, Science m, English I, Gym then Biology." I said the last with venom in my voice and Alice noticed.

"Oh i take that you have Biology with Edward?"

"Yes"

"I am so sorry for you" Alice said in an apologetic tone. "I don't think it will be so bad i'm in Biology too at the same time as you so you won't be alone." She smiled at me then. Trying to cheer the mood.

"Thanks Alice. So what other lessons have you got?" I asked. I could tell she was eager to tell us by the expression on her face.

"Oh i'm so glad you asked Bella well I've got Science G first with Jasper, then Maths H, then English I, then Gym, then Biology X as you know." She did a smug smile then but i had no idea why sometimes Alice is so strange.

"I've got the same as Alice all the way through!" Angela Exclaimed. God she was so lucky.

"Oh my god Ang why didn't you tell me before! Come on lets get to class before we get our asses kicked by the teacher. Bye Bella see you in English!"

"Bye" I mumbled. As i turned away i saw them both give me a small wave before i went round the corner.

5 minutes later

God where is that classroom! I know I've been here for 5 years but I've never had this class and it was impossible to find! I walked around the 1000000000th corner to try my luck when i saw Edward pushed up against a locker looking shit scared as Tanya Denali kissed the Fucking Shit out of him. He didn't look that he enjoyed it she had her eyes closed and he had his open. He looked over at me and gave me a pleading look. Translating 'Please Fucking Help me'. I sighed and went over to help him. I walked past and made a gagging sound immediately she stopped and turned to look at me with a look like she could kill me in that minute.

"What the Hell do you want swan?"

"What me? No except that i think Edward wants you to get off him."

She turned to look at him with a pout on her face and said,

"Eddie she doesn't mean that DOES SHE?"

"Ummm." He looks at the ground and scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah she does. I told you this morning i just to leave me the Fuck alone and stay away from me."

She looked at me and then at him then screamed at the top of her voice and said,

"FINE YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!" with that she turned round and strode off.

"Man that chick is mental" Edward said coming up beside me. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"Thanks for getting her of me i don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along. By the way why are you out here this late?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my maths classroom I've never had that class before so i don't know where it is." I said in a whinny voice.

He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. "What classroom is it?"

"Ummm." I had to get my timetable out. "Maths Z."

"Okay I'll take you there."

"Thanks"

We walked to my Maths room in an uncomfortable silence why was he being nice to me? He always hated me. I always hated him. Oh well.

"Well here you go." As we stopped outside the door.

"Thanks Edward see you later."

"Yeah"

"Bye" I called as he walked away.

Just as i was through the door i heard a small bye before the door stopped my hearing.

**okay that was Chapter 2 tell me what you think! a lot more people reviewed last time and i am very greatful. I am just going to clear something up from the last chapter because some people got confused Edwards parents are Carlisle and Esme not Edward sr and Elizabeth Carlisle annd Esme. I would like to aske you all something though who's POV do you think is better Edward's or Bella' tell me and review!!!!**

**see ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	5. Chapter 2 EPOV What the

EPOV 

Thank God!

That Chick was getting on my nerves! I wonder if Tanya will leave me alone now? Well if she doesn't i will get a restraining order on her. Who does she think she is! Me being her boyfriend Bah. That will never ever happen for as long as i fucking live.

"Hey Bro" Emmett called. I turned around and saw him, with Rosalie by his side but we always call her Rose.

"Hey" I said back.

"What's wrong with you? And why did you walk off so suddenly? You were there one second but the next you were gone."

"Oh it was that sicotic Bitch Tanya. She's getting on my nerves. She thinks I'm her boyfriend so i had to give her what for." I stated with a grin on my face. I really hope she backs off now.

"Oh her. Wait what do you mean give her what for?"

"I yelled at her and told her to Fuck off god knows how many times."

"That's it." I nodded. "God i thought you meant you killed her or something." Emmett said with a sigh of relief.

"We better get going to the office to get our time tables other wise we'll be late." I said making sure they remembered.

"Oh yeah let's get going." Rosalie said. God it was the first time she talked this year. Well to me anyway.

We walked to the office in silence. Different thoughts drifting in and out of my mind one imparticular thought popped in my head. I hadn't seen Bella today. Good job other wise i might flip out when i first see her.

We entered the office then and walked up to Mrs. Cope's desk. She was so busy that she hadn't even realised we had come in until i spoke up.

"Hi Mrs. Cope." She looked up and replied.

"Well Hello Edward what can i do for you and your brother and Rosalie today?" She asked.

"We would like our time tables if that's okay?"

"Yes of course just wait one second." She turned around and rummaged round for them. She looked like she would be looking round for them forever until she came out of the sack of paper work with our schedules in hand.

"There you go you three I hope you have a nice day."

"We will Mrs. Cope same goes to you."

She smiled at us before we left and we smiled back at her before we went out in the corridor to check our Time tables.

First period: Music b

Second period: Maths c

Third period: Gym

Lunch

Forth period: English Y

Fifth period: Biology X

Great! Fifth period with Bella and my sister. I always know what lessons they've got in the afternoon. Well only because i heard Jasper talking about them with Emmett earlier.

"What's up Bro?"

Did i say that out loud well the 'Great!' bit.

"Huh?"

"You said Great in a sarcastic voice what's up Bro?"

"Ummm i have last lesson with Bella and Alice" I looked down at the floor they both knew that Bella and i are mortal enemy's. But we help each other when we have to because our parents are best friends.

"Oh right sorry dude. Well we've got to get to class see you Later Bro."

"Yeah see ya later." I mumbled as i walked around the corner to my locker. Man class had started half an hour ago the teacher might think I'm skipping. Oh well I'll explain when i get there. Just then i heard a sickly voice in my ear.

" Hey Eddie." God i hated nicknames! It's Edward. Not Eddie or Ed just Edward. I turned around to see who had called me a nick name to see it was Tanya Fucking Denali. Right i really need to get a restraining order in this girl.

"Hey Tanya." I spat with Venom in my voice.

"What are you doing out here?" She purred. Trying to be sexy but all i wanted to do was through up.

"Getting my Music book out my locker. Not that it is any of your business."

"I was getting a book out of my locker too. I've got an idea, how about now were both out of class we skip it." She said with lust in her eyes. Get me to a bathroom now i am seriously going to through up.

"Uhhh. No thanks." I was about to walk off when she trapped me and pressed her lips against mine.

Oh my god! This is disgusting. Why in the world is she kissing me. I tried to push her off but she pressed herself closer to me. Oh please god send someone to help me.

Just then I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye and starred straight at her with a pleading look. Translating in our language 'please Fucking Help me'. She sighed then started to walk towards us. Thank God for Bella!. She was right near us when she made a gagging noise and i felt like doing the same. Tanya immediately stopped. Thank god! And turned to look at Bella like she could kill her.

"What the Hell do you want swan." Tanya said. Venom leaking through her voice.

"Me? Nothing i just think Edward wants you to get off him." Bella said saving my back.

Tanya turned to look at me then with a pout on her face and said,

" Eddie she doesn't mean that DOES SHE."

"Ummm." I looked down and scratched the back of my neck. What is with this girl calling me Eddie. Man. Then i realised she was still waiting for an answer, so i gave her one.

"Yeah she does. I told you this morning to just leave me the Fuck alone and stay away from me."

She looked at Bella then at me, then screamed at the top of her voice that could make windows break and defan me. Then she shouted/shouted,

"FINE! YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER" then she turned around and strode off. Thank god for that.

I looked at Bella with her back still towards me. So i walked beside her with out her knowing and said,

"Man that chick is mental." She looked up and i smiled at her.

"Thanks for getting her off me i don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along. By the way why are you out here this late?" I asked trying to figure out why she was out this late.

"I'm looking for my maths classroom. I've never had that class before so i don't know where it is." She said in a whinny voice.

I looked at her and gave her another smile and asked, "Which classroom is it?"

"Ummm."

She looked in her bag a second before finally answering, "Maths Z"

I looked at her and she looked so helpless so in need i just had to help her. Well it gets us even for her saving me from Tanya.

"Okay I'll take you there." I said

"Thanks" she replied

We walked to her classroom in an uncomfortable silence. I looked at her and she had a calculating look on her face. I stared at her face a few more seconds, but then her calculating look disappeared and we arrived outside her classroom.

"Well here you go." I said as we stopped outside the door.

"Thanks Edward see you later."

"Yeah."

"Bye." She called.

"Bye." I said as she shut her classroom door.

**Okay that was chapter 2 in Edward's POV. Thank you for all the reviews last time but i would like to ask you for more if you don't mind. Please Review. Right I'm getting a lot of questions of when the Kidnapping scene is coming up Don't worry it will be up soon. Right Please review** **!!!!!!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	6. Chapter 3 BPOV Payback

BPOV 

The morning went by fast. I really didn't want it too because i have fucking detention after school for being forty-five minutes late to my maths lesson. It wasn't my fault that i couldn't find the flippin class. If it wasn't for Edward i wouldn't have got there at all. That brings me onto another question why the hell was he being nice to me? We have and will always will hate each other. Maybe it was only because of that stupid rule our parents made up when we were 5 "Edward, Bella you two have to promise me and everybody else that you two will help each other in times of need no matter what it is you have to help each other." My mother's voice still rung in my ear from that day. We both agreed of course, maybe he was just helping me because of that. Well i didn't give a damn he could go back to being mean to me now and i could him. ARGGG! Why was i thinking this again? Well i won't anymore.

I was just about to go to lunch when i remembered that i had left my purse in my locker. Damn. So i turned around and went to go get my purse. When i was about 10 yards away i saw something pink on my locker. What the hell is it? Without another thought i sped toward my locker to find it spray painted with a little note from Edward,

Bella,

I hope this little message amuses you but i think you and Newton will go be a great couple oh and i almost forgot your date with him is tonight at 6,

Edward.

I stood there for a couple of minutes shocked. Why did he set me up? And with Mike Newton of all people?!!?!?!? I am going to Fucking kill him!

"Edward you Bastered!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was sure the whole school could hear me not just him. Well good! Then every one can know how much of the bastered he is. Without another word i stormed toward the cafe. Edward won't know what would hit him with the plan i had in mind.

When i got to the cafe Alice and Angela were already there sitting and talking casually like nothing had happened. Well they would know in a minute.

"Hey Ang, Hey Alice." I said trying to seem casual but i failed miserably and Alice spotted it.

"What has my idiot of a brother done now?" Alice asked. She always knew when i was ticked off normal or ticked off by Edward.

"He graffitied on my locker." I said but they didn't know that wasn't it.

"Well that doesn't seem out of the normal" Ang explained.

"That's not all he did."

"Then what did he do then?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"He set me up with Mike Newton! And wrote it on my locker." I exclaimed. Man it felt good to get that off my chest.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!?!??!?!" Alice said standing up and had pure rage on her face; remind me to never get Alice pissed off.

"He set me up with Mike Newton." I said. Hum i think i'm calming down now. It doesn't look like Alice is though.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!!!"She said turning to go find him. But i grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"You're not going to do that, because i have got my own payback in mind." I stated with an evil grin. They both leaned in then. They like to hear my plans to get Edward back whatever the prank was i got him back much better. I leaned forward and told them my plan.

1 hour later

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of my plan. I looked around looking for a certain face, until i finally found it! Yes this is going to be so much fun!

"Tanya." I said walking up to her. She turned around then shock entered her face then utter jealousy.

"What do you want swan?" She said with venom in her voice.

"Oh nothing. I'm just bringing a certain little message from Edward." She looked at me with a confused expression so i continued.

"He said he wants to go on a date with you and he will be around your house tonight at 6."

Her face went from confusion to pure wonderment in seconds. Then she actually smiled at me and said,

"Thank you for delivering the message Bella tell him I'll be ready for him when he comes." And with that she strode off. God this is easier than i thought. Now for the next part.

After sitting in biology with Edward i went straight to the boys' locker room to get his gym kit. I knew he had football today so that's why I'm doing it. I looked at my watch. Man i only have a couple of minutes before he gets here. I ran straight towards the lockers and looked through them trying to find Edwards kit. Finally i found it. I yanked the gym kit out and stuffed it in my bag then got a peace of paper and wrote a little note on it and carefully placing it in the locker where his gym kit would have been then i ran.

**Okay that was chapter 3 i hope it was to your liking but i don't think it's any good. But anyway I'm sorry i haven't updated i had some writters block. Okay please review it makes me write faster and in 1 chapter a certain chapter lots of people want might come up if you know what i mean. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	7. Chapter 4 Kidnapped BPOV

BPOV 

After i left the boys changing room i ran to find Alice and Angela they would love to know how it went..... And they maybe be laughing a little bit too. God i really love getting Edward back for pranks it's amazing. People see me as shy and a little bit weird but the weird part isn't true but everybody knows when Edward tries to prank me that's when my sneaky side comes out and i love it.

About 2 minutes later i found Them both (Alice and Angela) standing next to the vending machine talking and looking like they were waiting for me.

"Hey Ang, Hey Alice." I said with a smile on my face. I can't wait to see that fucking prick running round to find his gym kit. This is going to be fucking hilarious. It might be that hilarious that i might have to record it and put it on YouTube man everyone in the school will see that. I think that will be a good enough payback.

"Hey Bella." Alice said looking at me with hope on her face. That only meant one thing. She had a plan.

"Alice i know that look, what are you planning?" I wondered. Alice's plans are always great because she mostly used them on Edward and they where just fucking fantastic.

"Well.... can we video Edward running round school looking for his gym kit and put it on YouTube?" She said. Her and Angela looked at me with pouts on both there faces. How could i deny their begging?

"Right ahead of ya I've already got the camera set up and yes we will put it on YouTube." They both squealed and looked at me. Excitement shadowing their eyes. God what am i going to do with them!?!?!?! Just then i heard a voice call my name and it was coming from the boy's locker room.

"Show time."

We all rounded the corner to see Edward standing outside the locker room door, pure anger on his face. Oh this was going to be good.

"SWAN! WHEN I NEXT SEE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said. But i know he was just being stupid he had said that many many times before and here i am. I smiled.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU PUT MY GYM KIT! GOD I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" He started walking towards me Alice and Angela then. Man we were busted.

"Angela Run." Alice said. Both mine and Angela's heads snapped up.

"Why?" Angela asked. She was curious and so was i.

"Me and Bella know how to handle Edward. We have all our life. Now go we know what to do."Alice stated. Angela looked at her for a second before she nodded then ran. God me and Alice were SOOOO busted. Edward came round the corner then and stared straight at me he looked like was actually going to kill me.

"Hey Edward." I said trying to hold back laughter. I was not going to get him even more mad.

"SWAN WHAT THE HELL DIDYOU DO? SETTING ME UP WITH TANYA THEN STEALING MY GYM KIT! WHAT THE HELL!"

"You did the same with me. Setting me up with NEWTON OF ALL PEOPLE! God what were you thinking." I said even more calmer than he had. Man he was really pissed.

"WELL I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR GYM KIT." Just then Alice brought her hands up to his hair and stroked and massaged it. I looked at them for a couple seconds with confusion etched on every inch of my face until Alice spoke.

"It make's him calm." I nodded my head. Waiting for her to stop to see if it was working. She noticed my stare and stopped. A few seconds later Edward opened his eyes and smiled. Then he looked at me and said something i never expected.

"Bella i won't mention this incident again and will you please give me my gym kit back?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. So i shook my head and reached into my bag and gave him his gym kit. He smiled when it was back in his hands and gave me a quick thanks before he ran straight into the locker room.

"That wasn't as bad as i thought it would be." I said then i noticed my watch.

"SHIT!" i said then ran shouting bye to Alice then straight to the detention room.

When i got in there the teacher was asleep and there was one person in the room with me. Emmett Cullen. Man why does this always happen to me? Well i might as well get this over with. I went over and sat in my assigned seat next to Emmett.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said. Why was he talking to me? He never talks to me? Oh well. I might as well answer him.

"Hey Emmett." I whispered so then i wouldn't wake the teacher up.

"So what did you do to get in detention?" He asked with pure interest in his voice. He was being nice to me so i might as well be nice back.

"Well i was half an hour late to class." I said and he laughed. "Well what about you? What did you do?" I asked.

"I through a ball of paper at the teacher. God he's gotta lighten up it was only a joke." I laughed i was really starting to like Emmett. He was good when you got to know him. Interrupting my thoughts the bell rang signalling the end of detention the teacher jumped up and looked around, when he spotted me and Emmett he said we could go then he went back to sleep. We both got up and went into the hall i was about to walk to my truck Emmett stopped me and said,

"That was fun Bella we should do it again sometime." He looked at me with hope in his eyes and i couldn't say no not even if i wanted to so i nodded at him and he smiled.

"See you later Emmett." I said i really hope i see him later it sounds like we would be good friends.

"Yeah see you later Bella." He turned around and walked away then and i smiled.

I started walking down the hall and was daydreaming about insignificant things when my sixth kind of sense came on. Someone was near and it was someone bad. Just then i felt a cloth over my mouth i started to fight when i felt my self get weaker and weaker then everything went black.

**Okay theres chapter 4 sorry i haven't updated in a long time schools been crazy so i hope this chapter was good enough for you and the next chapter will be in Edwards POV So please reveiw!!! Oh yeah before i forget can anyone tell me how to get more life on my story because it is about to run out and if you tell me it will be a great help :)**

**see ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	8. Chapter 4 Kidnapped EPOV

EPOV

The morning went by quick I think I didn't even know it was lunch because I was soooo caught up in my own thoughts. Why was I being nice to Bella and why was she being nice to me back she hates me. She always has done. I think she was being nice to me because to get me away from Tanya she had to be nice to me because of that stupid little promise we made to our parents when we were 5 god I can still remember it to this day.

Flashback

12 years ago

My new monster truck is soooo cool! I'm going to keep it forever and ever and ever. I hope Bella doesn't get her hands on it if she does she is going to get a telling off from me! I wonder what she's doing I haven't seen her in hours; maybe she fell down a ditch and died. I hope so. No wait I don't if she dies Uncle Charlie and Auntie Renee will be sad. I don't want that to happen. Well getting back to the subject I wonder what she's doing. I hope she's playing in the mud and is getting her new summer dress dirty. Uncle Charlie and Auntie Renee will be maddddddddd. Well I still wonder what she's doing.

I sat there a minute thinking over my options. I decided to let it go and went back to playing with my truck. Just then I felt presence behind me.

"Hey Edward." Bella's voice sang in my ear. I turned around and glared at her then went back to playing with my truck.

"Is that a new truck?" she asked with honesty. She sounded sensire so I answered her with a nod.

"Can I play with it?" she asked. I turned again but this time with wide eyes. She wanted to play with my truck. No, NO WAY! I was not letting her get her grubby little hands on it. Never! I glared at her then shook my head answering no. What she did then shocked me. She grabbed the truck out of my hand and put it above her head. SHE. HAD. HER. HANDS. ON. MY. TRUCK! She better get her hands off it now!

"Give it back." I said strangely calm.

"So you do speak."She said with a smug smile on her face and my truck still above her head.

"Yes now give it back!"

"Nah I don't think I will." She said with a even more smug smile on her face.

"That's it!" I shouted then I ran towards her. She looked at me with pure fear and shock on her face before she covered it up and tried to run. Bu she was to late I had already pushed her to the ground and we were fighting. The truck forgotten.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I SWEAR I WILL!" I screamed while I was trying to pull her hair.

"WELLI'M GOING TO KILL YOU EVEN MORE THAN YOU CAN DO TO ME BECAUSE OF PUSHING ME TO THE GROUND IN MY NEW SUMMER DRESS!" She screeched to me.

We were rolling around the ground trying to kill each other in 5 year old terms when Mom, Dad, Uncle Charlie and Auntie Renee came rushing outside trying to pull me and Bella off of each other.

"BELLLA! EDWARD! Get off each other" Dad shouted finally getting us off each other.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK EDWARD!"

"WELLL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STOLEN MY TRUCK!"

"Wow Edward, Bella, easy." Uncle Charlie said. I gave up and sank back in my mom's arms trying to calm myself. I looked up at my mom and saw her crying. I didn't want her to cry it made me cry too. Tears started to form in my eyes and threatened to spill over when my mom finally realised what was happening she knew that when she cried I wanted to cry too so she started singing to me.

"Shh my Edward don't you cry momma's gonna show you the chocolate kite, then we're gonna go to the meadow and play, and make friends on a brand new day."

My eyes started to droop when my mom finished the song but then I realised I was still with the whole family in the middle of the back garden with Bella there staring at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Edward?" I turned my head to Auntie Renee. "Bella?" Auntie Renee spoke again but to Bella this time. "Can you both come here please?" I stepped away from my mom while Bella stepped away from her dad and we both walked to where Auntie Renee was standing.

"Right you two can you make me a promise?" Me and Bella both looked at each other then nodded. "Right Edward, Bella you have to promise me and everyone else that you'll look out for each other in times of need no matter what it is you have to help each other okay?" I turned my head to Bella and she looked like a zombie. She looked like she was going to fall down onto the floor and fall asleep right there. She saw that I was feeling the same so we both nodded in agreement so we could take a nap quicker.

"Thank you. Both of you. Now do you two want a nap?" We both nodded our heads and got taken upstairs and in bed.

"Edward. Edward .EDWARD!" I snapped back into the present and looked round to find myself in the schools canteen. How the fuck did I get here the last I knew I was in the corridor thinking about Bella. Bella.

"Edward snap out of it!" Emmett shouted in my ear.

"OW! What the fuck did you do that for?" I asked. Man my ear is killing me. Thanks Emmett.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes but you've been off in your own little world and was hardily aware of my presents." Man I had been out for 5 minutes! What was wrong with me? Why did Bella keep sending me into these trances? And why did I have been getting these tingling feelings in my stomach when she was around? Did I have feelings for her romantically?

"Edward your doing it again!" I turned my head towards Emmett and saw him and Rosalie looking at me with confusion etched on every part of their faces.

"Bro what's up with you and going into these trances this past hour?" He asked. My serious brother out the window and the playful one in.

"I don't know Em, I don't know. Anyway what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right umm well we were going to ask if you want to play a prank on swan?" He asked with a evil glint in his eye.

"What type of prank Em?"

"Well I think setting her up with Mike Newton, writing it on her locker to inform her, and then we can come back in here and watch how the prank turns out." He stated counting each subject off with his fingers. I sat there a minute thinking there was no way that I wanted to play a prank on Bella but if I didn't Emmett would call me a pussy and spread it round school and I didn't want that.

"Okay Em lets do it." I said and he stood up and was out of the canteen without a word. Rosalie rolled her eyes and then followed him out with me close behind.

10 minutes later

We were in front of Bella's locker with a can of pink spray paint and was trying to decide how to tell Bella in the note. Emmett said that we just spray paint in big bold letters YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH NEWTON! And Rosalie said that we say you are going out with Newton so get over it! And I was just standing here listening to them arguing about the message they were going to put just like the last 5 minutes.

"GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I shouted. I grabbed the can off Emmett and started writing my own message.

Bella,

I hope this little message amuses you but I think you and Newton make a great couple oh and I almost forgot your date with him is tonight at 6

Edward.

"There it's done can we go to the canteen now I'm starving!" I whined while Emmett and Rosalie just stood there in shock looking at the message I wrote.

"Hello? Em? Rose? Anybody there?" I asked waving my hand in front of their faces. Where they having a mental brake down or something?

"Yeah lets go and get food!" Emmett said dragging her along the hall and to the canteen. God I'm happy their out of THEIR trances now.

"Edward come on! Food!" Emmett whined. Any mention of food and he is off. It's kind of funny sometimes. But it's not funny when Alice is on her period demanding Chocolate every 5 minutes and Emmett's eat it all. Then there is horror.

"Coming!" I yelled and the made my way to the canteen.

By the time I got there Emmett had 2 pizzas, 1 salad and 7 hamburgers in front of him and looked like he was going to shovel them all in his mouth at any second.

"Em I think you went a bit overboard again do you want to be dead by the time you 20 or do you want to live?" His head shot up and his eyes were wide and terrified like there was a bear right in front of him.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked in and 2 year olds voice.

"Yes Emmy?" Rosalie asked with an equal tone.

"I'm going to die at 20 right?" He asked pouting. Rosalie looked at me the rolled her eyes.

"HA! In your face! I'm not going to die at 20 I'm not going to die at 20."Emmett started chanting and Rosalie put her head on the table and stared banging it.

"HE DID WHAT?" Alice's voice rung across the entire canteen as she got to her feet and looked really really REALLY pissed off.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" she exclaimed. Turning to look for someone before Bella grabbed her arm and sat her back down. The last I saw her she was sitting in wards looking like she was having a secret conversation that nobody else was aloud to know.

"Come on Edward let go to class and keep an eye on that bear of a brother of yours. God I swear he's a 5 year old stuck in a 18 year old body." Rosalie said with some annoyance and some amusement.

"Alright I'm coming." I said getting up and following to the way Emmett escaped.

The afternoon dragged. English was a bore we were reading pride and predigest some whole love hate story. I don't know but it was a bore .After English I had Biology with Bella. I sat there the whole time trying to think what Bella was to me. Was she my friend? My enemy? My love? I don't know and I don't know when I'm going to find out. At last it was football practice. My peace and calm except my music. I could not wait to take my frustration out in football.

"Hey Em." I said as I saw my brother in the hall way. Looking round like he was a lost puppy.

"Hey Edward! Just the person I need to see. Can you tell me where the changing rooms are so I can change for football?" I just stared at him like he'd gone mad. He's been here for god knows how many years and he doesn't know where the changing rooms are? Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream and my brother is not a dumbass.

"Edward. Edward please otherwise were gonna be late! And I don't want coach on my ass for why I was late. Please Edward!" He looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg so I put him out of misery.

"Okay Em come on." I grabbed his arm and made my way through the halls to the changing rooms.

"Right remember that way Em coz I'm not taking you ever again. Got that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good lets get in there and dressed before coach pummels our asses." He nodded and we went into the changing rooms. When I got to my locker my gym kit wasn't there.

"Emmett do you know where my gym kit is?" I asked. Really where the fuck is it?

"No sorry dude. Have you looked round your locker to see if there's any evidence it's there?"

"Kay thanks dude." I answered.

I looked round in and out of my locker and there was no sign of my gym kit. WHERE THE FUCK IS IT! I need my gym kit. Today of all days! I was just about to give up when I saw something white out the corner of my eye. I went straight to it and picked it up. It was a note.

Dear Edward

I hope you enjoy my own little note for you and my own little payback. You have a special date tonight care to guess who she is? No? Well I'll tell you its Tanya. I hope you're very happy together oh and your date is tonight at 6 tonight.

Bella

P.S I also took your gym kit.

I stood there a second pure rage taking over me. She. Stole. My. Gym. Kit. I hate when she does that. I could feel my anger growing over boiling point so I decided to let it go in a shout.

"BELLA SWAN!"

I couldn't take this anymore. I stormed out of the changing room and I knew there was anger etched on every part of my face but I didn't care. I was far beyond pissed.

"SWAN WHEN I NEXT SEE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I knew this was an empty threat. I had said that many times and she's still here. Just then I saw a flash a of long brown hair and a flash of short black hair. I swear that is my sisters and Bella's hair. Just to make my suspicion sure I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were without a doubt Bella's and without even thinking about it I was walking well storming towards them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU PUT MY GYM KIT! GOD I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said and at that moment for just a teeny tiny second I actually considered killing her but it was gone in the next second and I was struck with a mighty pain in my heart why that was? Then I heard Bella's voice.

"Hey Edward." She said. I could see she was trying to hold back laughter but she thought better than let out knowing that I would get even more pissed off.

"SWAN WHAT THE HELL DIDYOU DO? SETTING ME UP WITH TANYA THEN STEALING MY GYM KIT! WHAT THE HELL!" I was really pissed and I needed an explanation why I was so pissed

"You did the same with me. Setting me up with NEWTON OF ALL PEOPLE! God what were you thinking." I wanted to tell her then that it wasn't my idea. That it was all Emmett's but I didn't have the chance before Alice's Hand was in my hair stroking it and massaging it. She knew that was my weakness and that's what makes me calm. It's not fair. I don't know how long she was stroking and massaging my hair but when she finished I knew I had a smile on my face and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at them so I said something that she would never expect.

"Bella I won't mention this incident again and will you please give me my gym kit back?" I said with a pleading glance and she caved and gave me back her gym kit.

"SHIT!" Bella yelled then ran down the corridor. I looked after her a few seconds with confusion etched on every inch of my face when Alice said,

"She's got detention and she's late." Oh right. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Emmett got detention today too he supposed to be there right now." I said.

"Well go tell him then. If Mom and Dad found out Emmett had detention and didn't show up he will be in deep shit." Alice stated.

"Right I'll go tell him See ya later Alice." I turned around and went to the changing room and before I went in I heard a faint bye from Alice.

"Emmett!" I yelled. I heard a big thump and turn around to find Emmett on the floor from falling straight on his ass.

"What Edward?" He said in an embarrassed tone.

"You have to get to detention remember? You through that ball of paper at the teacher so you have to go to detention." I stated staring him straight in the eye.

"Okay Bro I'm not going to argue with you when you use them eyes so I'll go. See ya later Edward."He said as he walked through the door.

"See ya Em!" I yelled so he could hear me. I looked at the gym kit in my hand again then got changed and went to practice.

1 hour later

Thank god practice is over and I got all the frustration out of my system. But I still keep thinking about that pain in my heart earlier I kept thinking about it in practice and when I figured out what was happening I nearly collapsed in the middle of the field. I had romantic feelings for Isabella Swan. Oh my god. Oh my God. Oh my god. What am I going to do about this? She hates me and I have feelings for her. Oh my god what am I going to do? Just then I heard a voice.

"Hey Edward do you want to play?" What the Hell! Before I had time to reply I was gagged from behind and dragged from the changing rooms and outside into the car park.

"I hope you have fun." The voice said before He or she chucked me into the van. I stayed there a second. Just looking at the ground. Before I lifted my head up I was greeted with a muffled sound and my head snapped up from that and I was met with the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes. It was my Bella.

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long while. I bet you thought i abandond you but i didn't it's just that school's been crazy as i said and we had 2 projects that we had to have in on the same date. so sorry i left you so long i won't leave you that long again. So please please PLEASE reveiw!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	9. Chapter 5 I'm going to kill them

BPOV

Edward. Edward. Edward. That's about all i've been thinking for the past hour and a half ever since found out i've got feelings for him that's all i can think. Wait a minute... WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO! I've got feelings for him and he hates the living daylights out of me. Okay now I'm hyperventilating. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

BANG!

That broke me out my thoughts. What the fuck was that? It might be that fucker that kidnapped me. He better not have put anybody else through this otherwise they will be a dead man. I lifted my head to get the shock of my life it was Edward. My Edward. Oh they are dead. They are going to fucking going to put him through the same things that i've been through? You've got to be kidding me!

Just then his emerald green eyes shot to my dull brown ones and they widened in shock. He must not have any idea more then i do.

"Edward" I tried to say but it was muffled by the rag around my mouth. God I'm going to fucking kill whoever did this to us.

His head cocked to the side and is eyebrows knitted together in confusion. All i want at is to smooth out crease on his forehead. Man get a grip Bella. I tried to move m hands up to my mouth to take thing damn thing off then i realised he tied my hands together. That Fucker. I let out a frustrated scream.

His head snapped straight to my face and his breathing started to get faster and faster and faster and i started to get worried. Then that imaginary light on the top of my head lit up. I had and Idea. My hands started to lift to the edge of the rope and started moving round frantically trying to get it undone. Edwards breathing still got faster and onto the edge of hyperventilation. Then i felt that wonderful feeling. The rope came off my wrists. My hands shot straight to my mouth and took the rag off and i ran straight over to Edward. I didn't even notice he was still in the rag and rope the only thing i noticed was that his eyes were closed and he was breathing very very fast. I put my hand on his face and started stroke. After a couple of minutes he started to calm and his face leaned into my hand and i swear to god that he purred. He looked so peaceful. I realised that he still had his rag and rope around his wrist so i snatch my hand away and his eyes shot straight open. I started to untie the rope on his wrists once i had got them undone he pulled me straight into his arms.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Thank god you're okay. Thank god. We'll stick together through this okay? I promise I'll get us out of this mess." He kept on murmuring the same thing over and over again while rocking me back and forth. I looked straight up and into his eyes and he stared straight back.

"Bella..."He whispered lightly.

Then next thing i knew his lips were on mine.

**Okay this is chapter 5 and they kissed! You want have to wait long to find out what's going to happen though i'm going to post again tommorow and please please reveiw i know it was short but please reveiw!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	10. Chapter 6 OMFG

BPOV

Was i dreaming? Was i dead? If not then Edward Cullen's lips were currently attached to mine. I was shocked. This was the last thing i expected. Does he have the same feelings for me that i have for him? Wait why am i thinking this when is lips are currently attached to my top one so i closed my eyes and gave into the kiss. My lips kept latching onto his bottom one and his kept doing the same with my top. They fit perfectly. Like they were made for each other. My hands reached up and grabbed his hair pulling on it roughly while his hands trapped themselves in my hair and clasped on the back of my neck. We started to fall backwards and onto the dark dingy van floor and our lips kept on the race for dominance. I suddenly felt Edward's tongue sweep along my bottom lip asking for entrance and i wasn't going to deny him. So i opened my mouth as wide as it would go and his tongue and my tongue were suddenly fighting for dominance and neither of us were going to give up. Just then the Van swerved and his head hit the van making him moan. He fucking moaned. I was suddenly under neath him and he as pinning me to the ground. He was about to go back in for another kiss when the van stopped the front door shut. It was time to meet our fate.


	11. Chapter 7 The Kidnapper

BPOV 

I heard the faint sound of footsteps work their way to the edge of the van and making their way to the door. I looked at Edward with wide eyes and he looked at me the exact way i was looking at him. With wide eyes.

"Edward..." I Whimpered. I could feel tears starting to make their way forward and my breathing accelerate to the point of hyperventilation.

"Shh Bella Shh. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. Trust me Bella we're gonna be fine." He got off of me and pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth as the footsteps came closer.

1 Step... 2 step... 3 step... 4 step. I started counting the steps of the stranger that kidnapped us. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8. The footsteps had stopped. I began shaking in Edward's arms and he gripped me tighter reassuring me without words tat everything was going to be alright.

"Those kids are quiet. More quiet than people who have been kidnapped. Wonder what their doing?" I heard a male voice question from outside the van doors. Guess it was a man who kidnapped us then.

"Well they better not be naked because i am opening these doors." And following to his words the smallest amount of light started to appear through the doors and it got wider and wider and wider until it was open all the way and a man was stood out side the doors.

The man had dirty blond hair that was knotted and thrown into a pony tail that went to the bottom of his neck. He was wearing a tan jacket with a plane white shirt underneath and blue denim jeans at his waist running down tot the end of his legs. Looked like one of the casual men, but i had this weird feeling that he is not going to be normal.

"Hey Kids." The man said staring at us with cold eyes but they were filled with humour as well. "How are ya?"

"Well... we were just kidnapped from our school and got stuffed in a van with no light and smells really bad by the way. So yeah were just dandy." Edward said with his tone full of sarcasm as he pulled me even tighter to his chest.

"Okay... well i only stopped this van to give you fuckers some water. So here." The mysterious man exclaimed throwing two bottles of water in the van witch landed against my thigh.

"There ya go. Have a nice ride Edward and Bella." And with that he started to shut the van doors before Edward called out.

"Hey! You know our names! So we want to know yours!" He still had his arms wrapped around me but i could tell he had moved forward a little.

The doors stopped moving and the man pocked his head in again.

"Why should i tell you my name?" He asked with confusion etched on his face.

"Well you know the most personal thing about us by knowing our names so why not give us the same thing!" I exclaimed. Venom leaking through my voice.

He shot me a glare then turned back to Edward.

"James. My names James." And with that he shut the van doors leaving us in dim light once again.

**Okay Guys I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I have just had a major case of writers block and it took my cousin to give me some ideas for this chapter. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry! Please reveiw please! Oh yeah i will be posting my new story later. It's Titanic so if you like Titanic come and check it out on here.**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	12. Chapter 8 Charlie

CPOV (Charlie)

Where the hell is she? She said she would be home now. I had been pacing this living room floor for 45 minutes waiting for any sign to where my little girl was. She is all i have left. Renee is being distant with me and hanging around the baseball park more often I didn't even know she liked baseball. Every time i would put it on the T.V she would walk out the room and go and do yoga. But now she has been watching baseball with me cheering for some guy called Phil Dwyer. I have a really bad feeling.

The clock bell rang through the living room as the hand struck 6 and my panic rose to the highest level. She was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. She called and told me she had detention but i thought that was just for an hour, not for THREE! I know she's not out there jumping some guy because my little girl is not like that. She doesn't even talk to guys. Well except Edward that is. The house Bell rang through the living room alerting some one was at the door. I walked away from my recliner and straight into the hall i opened the door and was greeted by the faces of Angela and Alice.

"Hi Charlie is Bella here? She told us to come here at 6 because she had detention and she wanted to sort out everything for our slumber party." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"She's not here. She was supposed to be home at 4 but she hasn't come back. I've called her over a 100 times and she's not answering. I'm really worried." I felt my brow crease even more than before and my heart picked up another beat.

"Really? That's weird. Edward was supposed to be home at 4 too. But he hasn't come back. My Mom's freaking out. So is Dad but Emmett he is just oblivious. He says Edward's hooked up probably but he's not like that." Alice explained. Wait Edward hasn't come home either? I let Angela and Alice into the house and they went and set their things in Bella's room. As soon as they were out of sight i ran to the phone and called the Cullen's household.

"Edward?" Esme's voice sobbed into the phone.

"No Esme its Charlie. Can you get Carlisle for me it's important." I said.

"Of course Charlie." I heard her call Carlisle's name and the phone sound was muffled as it was passed over.

"Hello Charlie what can i do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"I heard from Alice that Edward hasn't come home yet. Have you been able to get a hold of him?"

"No Charlie i haven't. Is there a reason?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well Bella hasn't come home either. And i am really worried. I was just wondering if you had heard from Edward to see if Bella was with him." I said and i heard Carlisle sigh through the phone.

"Well Charlie that could be possible. I will try to get hold of Edward again and see if Bella is with him. Try calling Bella again Charlie and call me if you have any news."

"Alright Carlisle bye."

"goodbye."

I hung up the phone and sat down in the recliner and out my head in my hands. Where is my baby girl? Has something happened to her? Has she run off with Edward? What has happened? The phone ringing cut off my thought process and i leapt for it.

"Hello?"

"Daddy." I heard Bella's vulnerable voice call from the other line.

"Bella? Where are you? I have been worried sick! What happened?" I called sitting up in the recliner more.

"Dad, me and Edward have been kidnapped. I found a cell phone in a box of the van we're in and called you. Can you call Carlisle and Tell them Edward is Okay. We're both okay at the minute but we don't know how long that is going to last."

"Bella d-"I heard an engine stop in the background and a door slam.

"Dad i have got to go. I will talk to you as soon as i can. Remember to call Carlisle and Esme please. Love you Dad bye." The phone cut off and all i got was dial tone. My baby girl has been kidnapped? Who has done this? As soon as i find out i am going to kill those mother fuckers! Bella's words started to register in my mind and i called Carlisle again.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice came through the phone.

"Carlisle it's Charlie. I've just had a call from Bella. Her and Edward have been Kidnapped."

**Okay people i know it is short but i thought you would like to see what was going on in Charlie's mind. Okay thank you for the Idea's! The people that gave me some idea's were:_ Cassie Wolf. Baby Cullen 060596. TwigirlBeth. 1BrownEyesGirl1. Thank you forthe idea's. Please Please Please review!_**

**_See ya later_**

**_Edward Lover 1817_**


	13. Chapter 9 Confessions and Calls

**BPOV **

James. That's what his name was. I clung more to Edward's shirt and breathed in his scent. What did he want with us? Would he hurt us? Would he hurt Edward? I swear to god if any of those disgusting peace of crap touch a hair on his head i will make them feel like they never wanted to be born!

"Bella? Bella Sweetheart? Look at me." I heard Edward's voice call. I looked up and saw Emerald green as looking at me with concern and worry.

"We're going to be okay. We'll stand through this together. They won't touch a single hair on your head. I won't let them baby. Even the thought of you getting hurt makes me want to break down and cry because i couldn't protect you... I – i" I heard Edward's voice breaking and his eyes filled with tears. I felt my own eyes sting at the sight of Edward crying.

I stretched up out of Edward's arms and pulled his lips to mine kissing him with meaning. I tasted salt on my lips and realised both of our tears had pored over. His hands knotted in my hair and he kissed me back with as much passion as i was. I pulled back and my body was filled with fire and a new feeling spreading all around my body. I'm not stupid i know what it is.

It's love. I'm in love with Edward Cullen. I wiped away his tears and looked at his gorgeous face, my hands ran along his cheeks along his nose and down his shaped jaw and finally along his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Edward." He opened his eyes. "If anything ever EVER happened to you i would have nothing to live for. Even the thought of you getting hurt brings me pain bigger than anything i have ever experienced. I like you alot more than i let on, I like you... Romantically." I looked down at my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world at that moment. "I mean i don't know if you like me that way i just thought I'd get it out there. It okay if you don't I just..." I felt Edward's finger come down on my lips and silenced me. He pulled my hand off my mouth and moved it to under my chin, pulling it upward so i had to look at him. His eyes shone against the light coming from the crack at the bottom of the van doors and for a moment i swear i saw Love enter his eyes but it was gone before i could question it.

"Bella, i like you more than i let on too. I like you romantically as well so don't be embarrassed. I think... um... if we could you know... try to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Wait a second did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?

"Mr. Cullen?" He looked at me with shocked eyes. "You better kiss me right now because my answer is yes." His eyes lit up making the emerald shin brighter than ever before and his crocked grin came to his lips before he brought them to mine. He kissed me lightly but it was full of passion all the same. He pulled back and brought me into his arms, resting his head on top of mine. We stayed there for god knows how long before i saw something shine in one of the boxes in the far corner of the van. I tried to pull out of Edward's arms but he wouldn't let me.

"Edward let me go." I demanded.

"No" he whined. "I want to cuddle my girlfriend." He tightened his arms around me and i squirmed some more.

"Edward seriously let me go i want to see what's in that box over there." He looked at me  
suspsiously but let me go. I walked over to box and let my hand run over the top. I opened the lid and was met by an amazing sight. A CELL PHONE! I pulled it out the box and ran over to Edward and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" I heard my father say.

"Daddy." I snuggled into Edward's chest and breathed in his soothing scent while trying to hold back tears.

"Bella? Where are you? I have been worried sick! What happened?" Charlie shouted from the end of the line.

"Dad, me and Edward have been kidnapped. I found a cell phone in a box of the van we're in and called you. Can you call Carlisle and Tell them Edward is Okay. We're both okay at the minute but we don't know how long that is going to last." I said tears silently rolling down my cheeks. Edward's grip tightened on me and he mumbled comforting words in my ear.

"Bella d-"My Dad's voice stopped as the van stilled and the doors were slammed shut. My breathing sped up and Edward looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Dad i have got to go. I will talk to you as soon as i can. Remember to call Carlisle and Esme please. Love you Dad bye." I shut the phone and stuffed it in my shoe whilst i gripped onto Edward for dear life as the foot steps got closer and closer.

"We're going to be okay sweetheart." Edward said placing a long kiss to my forehead.

"I know." I replied. But i didn't know how long that would last.

**Okay people there is Chapter 9! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while it's just i got caught up on working on one of my other stories I never knew what a box of books could do. Go check it out if you want. Sorry again! Please Review! Please!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
